wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Old Lady Ice Slipping Brigade
The Little Old Lady Ice Slipping Brigade is a secret cabal of Little Old Ladies exploited by liberals. What liberals do to these Little Old Ladies is unspeakable. What Liberals Do To Little Old Ladies: The Geraldo Exposé This horrible practice would have continued had it not been for Geraldo Rivera. On the premier informational program weekdays at 8p.m. and 11p.m. EST on FOX, Bill O'Reilly and Geraldo blew the lid off The Liberal Media's practice of using all-American Little Old Ladies (see right) for their sick, depraved entertainment. If it wasn't for Geraldo the world would never have known how liberals use these Little Old Ladies (see right) for their sick gratification. Geraldo definitively showed how Comedy Central, The Daily Show and surprisingly enough, The Colbert Report were all in cahoots to belittle all people who are not them. It Just Makes Me Sick It does. Really. Why do liberals hate America? You Cannot Be Warned Enough Although there is no footage that survived the recent Geraldo-ing of liberal depravity, we at Wikiality.com have a picture of what liberals do to Little Old Ladies (see right) And liberals laugh at this (see left). They trick Little Old Ladies (see above) with Canadian drugs1 and then push them on the ice to watch them slip (see right), and then laugh at them (see left, where else?). What's worse, is if a bear was to slip on ice (see below), liberals would not laugh, they would be all serious, and worry about the bear's healthcare and blah, blah, blah. Why do liberals hate Our Troops? There. I said it. Are you happy? I have to sit down now. Maybe listen to some Rush or watch FOX. I don't know if I can finish... O.K., I do have to say one more thing... All right-thinking Americans must be thankful that Geraldo showed the truthiness about where The Liberal Media, Comedy Central and The Daily Show are headed with all this "satire:" they are going to prove to America that liberals are only out to humiliate those who do not think exactly like they do. By claiming "protected speech" liberals will say they can laugh at Little Old Ladies and Bill O'Reilly and FOX News and Rush Limbaugh and Nancy Grace and Tucker "Bow-tie Bitch" Carlson and Joe Scarborough and Ann Coulter and Michael Wiener and Glenn Beck and Drudge and Tony Snow and Neil Cavuto and Sean Hannity2 and Frank Lutz and Karl Rove and any one else who goes to church or works at Wal-Mart or goes to school at home or Kansas. What's next? Making fun of The Greatest President of All Time? Making fun of his domestic policies? Making fun of his foreign policies? Making fun of his fiscal policies? Making fun of his science policies? Making fun of his education policies? Making fun of his National Security policies? Making fun of his vacation policies? They hate Little Old Ladies, they hate America, they hate Our Troops, and they probably hate Jesus Christ, Our Lord and Savior. And they depend on those activist judges to protect their lawbreaking. Well, all that Liberal-America Hating is going to stop. Thanks to Geraldo. Thank You, Geraldo Thank You and God Bless America. I feel better now. Update The Great American, Fred Phelps has done extensive study on the phenomenon discovered by Geraldo and formally named this abomination: "Satanic Spirit of Mockery". Patrick Henry College, Bob Jones University and Liberty University have banded together to do more research into liberal mocking and scoffing directed at the tender, non-victim sensibilities of Regular Americans. ''Notes'' # Canada is known for its cheap prescription drugs and how freakin' cold it is, making it a very bad place for Old People to go.(Return) # And he doesn't suck ass, so don't believe everything you've heard... ...and don't believe your lying eyes either...(Return)